Incredible Night II: The Mystic Olgen Tree
by Blue Rouge
Summary: This is part two of the Incredible Night sequeal... so please read the fist one before you read this one... It contains ZoroxRobin Namix?... and its rated T for language... Please Read and Review ! Sorry for taking so long on the chapters!
1. Chapter 1 Kingdooms and Scriptures

Tashigi glanced at her surroundings looking at the fishes swim by.

" We recently made a study on marine type fish... and 62 of them died in their tanks when we gave them Domaisly's sacred stone water," said Nick opening his journal as he showed it to Abeam.

" 62... thats not good... the world government would probably want a complete successful attempt... no your going to have to try harder professor." said Abeam looking at Nick's calculations.

Tashigi looked at Smoker, " Why does the government want to test things like this... I don't get it,".

Smoker looked at his protégé, " I don't know either... to be honest, I just came here to do my job and capture straw-hat."

Tashigi nodded, " Yes... but still this is very interesting though wouldn't you agree sir... just think what the government would want from things like this."

Smoker looked at the scientist and their test samples, " The government... I don't give a damn,"

Tashigi looked at shock, " Sir...how can you say something like that... they are our allies,"

Smoker snorted, " Right... they are our allies ? The only thing they care about is what best interest them... not anything else."

Tashigi looked at Smoker confused, "Thats not true... it can't be true...".

Smoker looked at Tashigi, " Why not ?"

"Because," said Tashigi walking towards the exit door, " My justice wouldn't mean anything anymore... it would all be a lie,"

Smoker grinned, " Right..."

" We made it," exclaimed Ussop glancing at the view from up high.

" Ahh what a view," said Luffy looking down at the town.

" Yeah great view whatever... come on lets find the treas..er I mean were the explosion was held," said Nami walking towards the land mine.

Zoro frowned, " Every time you make us go 'treasure hunting' we end up getting bad results.

Nami put her hands on her hip as she looked at him, " Like what,"

" Well... do you remember the whole incident when you came to save us from the rainbow mist... didn't your greed get the best of you," Asked Zoro raising his eyebrows.

" Hey there was treasure there and only a fool would miss out a opportunity like that," said Nami angrily.

" Yeah well we could have gotten out if you hadn't stalled for time," said Zoro angry as well.

"You know what ? Why are you talking about the past that was then this is now... trust me...," said Nami with a sly smile.

Zoro sighed, " Thats the problem..."

" Ah Nami Swan your arrogance is so attractive," said Sanji with love heart in his eyes.

Robin looked around and noticed there was a cave close by and she could see some sort on text in the walls it filled her with interest.

" Okay then... LETS GO," said Luffy running towards the mines, everybody followed behind except Zoro.

" Oi Robin lets go," said Zoro looking at her as she touched the walls of the cave,"

Robin smiled, " Its okay I'll stay here, there seems to be some ancient text here, I want to investigate it".

Zoro nodded in agreement and she turned her attention back to the scriptures.

Reading scriptures where not always easy... people would have to look at the text, examine it then symbol by symbol they read it...it takes time and patience to do it, and usually takes its time.

Yet for someone like Robin she could do it in half the time or less, ever since she was little girl she had studied books everyday... although sometimes she had spent so much time in studying that sometimes she didn't see the world around her.

She never bothered to make friends with the other kids in her village nor did she talked to them.

And the results for this was kids making fun of her or sometimes even throwing rocks at her when she was reading.

Her childhood wasn't the best, but she knew better to forger about it.

Her fingers slowly moved from one symbol to the next, until a vine got in the way of the next symbol.

She reached for her dagger she had in her pocket and started to cut it.

She grabbed the vine with one hand and the dagger with the other, she slowly tried to cut it, but the vine was too thick.

She couldn't use her powers for this, it could brake the vine and the text could brake along with the vine then she would have to put the broken text back together making more harder effort.

" Pretty stiff," she said to herself.

" Here let me help," said a voice behind her.

She was cut of surprise as she turned around.

Zoro looked at her surprised look, " What... don't you want to cut it?"

" Zoro I thought you left," said Robin.

Zoro raised his eyebrows, " Me leave? No I was sitting at that rock this whole time," he said pointing at a rock next to him.

" Oh... I couldn't sense you were there," she admitted.

Zoro walked next to the vine taking out Wadou, " You can sense peoples presence?"

She looked as he place himself next to the vine, " No, not really, but usually I can tell when people are watching me,"

He grinned, " You need to practice it some more then,"

Robin got his attention, " Please be careful, its very sensitive limestone rock and the erosion makes it ever more sensitive,"

Zoro gave a small nod and swiftly cut the vine successfully without harming the rock.

" Good thanks," she said smiling as she turned her attention at the writing.

Zoro walked back to his rock and put Wadou back to its scabboard, " Don't mention it,".

Zoro place his hands over his head and looked up at the clouds... he wasn't the kind of person to be looking at the clouds,but... heck there was nothing else to do and he was sure that by glancing at them he would slowly go to sleep.

And he was right it slowly tranquillized his mind and slowly closed his eyes in peace and before he knew it he was asleep.

Robin looked at the scriptures and when she finished she looked up amazed.

" Amazing... and to think how something like this could be in a small cave like this one... this could mean that there could be more..." she said looking at the mountains ahead.

The script read :

_We are the decedents of this kingdom..._

_our lives are prosperous all thanks to the Olgen Tree..._

_We have seen the mystic oceans from afar get bigger and deadly..._

_We fear for our kingdom's safety... _

_Our Prophets have said that our kingdom will come to a severe reckoning of lost..._

_For our lives we are not sure, but we know our Olgen Tree will be our haven..._

Second script read:

_What we feared has come true..._

_A plague has fallen on us making our people parish and insane..._

_Our very own water is poisoned and our kingdom has been destroyed... _

_The water in which we drink is gone and we try to protect the Olgen Tree's roots from the poison..._

_We are protecting the Olgen's water shrine with seals and men for that is our last supplies of water..._

_Thy people that remain are shortened... _

_And us survivors are the ones who suffer the most..._

_We grow short for sips of hope..._

_And are left with nothing but despair..._

_But we shall stay here..._

_Hoping..._

_Praying..._

_For our faithfully tree's help..._

Robin looked at the last text writing... those last text were barely readable... it had seemed whoever made the script had probably grown weak over time.

Robin looked puzzled, " kingdom... this island used to be a kingdom... but there aren't any ruins of kingdoms here... it would be impossible..."

" Unless" she said.

" This island was bigger than before... it is possible that the island had been splinted into plates making it seem to be split... but that would mean the other part of the island had to be near here..." she said out loud.

Zoro who had already awoke looked at her, " Well that script thing was old so the other part of the island must have been far from here by this time".

Robin looked at him, he was probably right.

"Why did you wake up," she said.

" Well you just talked about the kingdom out load and... well I just thought... well you know," he said.

Robin walked towards were the others were, " This is starting to make me fill with very much interest,"

Zoro got up and walked with her, " Interest... this interesting... sorry, but I don't picture this interesting."

Robin smiled, " History... is like a big puzzle piece... you have to put them together one by one."

Zoro laughed, " Thats a pretty big puzzle piece,"

Robin laughed back, " And this is all just a corner of it,"

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

Here it is chapter one hoped you enjoyed it...

Now just to take the confusion aside this is part two... now if you want to read part one its still there just look for it... I decided to brake it into two parts so it would be easier to understand... don't you guys agree?

Sorry I haven't been writing chapters for some time, but I had to move to another house.

Sob... Sob...

I miss Houston but I guess spring will have to do... I actually like my new house its bigger...

Anyways I'm going to keep writing for you guys and one more thing...

Who do you guys think will join the Straw-Hat Crew... Paulie or Franky... or both

I hope Franky joins the crew, he could be both the musician and the shipwright for the crew.

And his Cola powers rock !

Well as always I'll write more chapters as long as you guys keep reviewing !

SEEE YAHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2 Separation

Ken did not take part in the discussion earlier with the rest because he had something in his mind. He wondered what would he do with these choices he had, so he looked at his friend.

" Abeam... I need to talk to you in private," said Ken walking to a lonely corner of the lab.

Abeam looked startled and gave a small glance at Smoker and walked to were Ken was.

" Whats wrong," asked Abeam looking at ken's disgruntled face.

" I... well... there's something you need to know," he said looking at his friend forcefully.

" Do you remember when I left the academy... and went under your leadership for four years," said Ken.

Abeam smiled, " Yes I have... one more year and you can be by yourself and be able to rank yourself even higher,"

" About that..." said Ken rubbing the back of his head.

" A few weeks ago... when we had our assignment...our general wanted to talk to me privately... do you remember," asked Ken.

Abeam nodded, " Yes... I do,"

" Well what he wanted me for was to talk about my future in the marines... he wanted to give me a rank of Vice- General...," said Ken.

Abeam raised his eyebrows, " Oh... well... thats quiet...an honor...,"

Ken nodded, " I know... its kind of sudden don't you think?"

Abeam rubbed his chin, " Very sudden..."

Ken leaned next to the wall, " I think... I'm going to take it".

" What!..You can't be serious... its too suspicious," Abeam said alert.

He knew Ken was a talented marine, but he still had more room for improvement let alone have a rank of Vice-General.

Ken raised his eyebrows, " What do you mean".

Abeam hesitated not knowing how to say this, " Well your good... but... your not... right for a rank like Vice- General".

Ken looked shocked and hurt, " What do you mean... I don't deserve it... is that what your saying?"

Abeam quickly tried to fix what he said so there would be no further argument, " No... your a great marine... but still... your too young... a rank like that should be given to someone older... someone who's been in the marines and knows how to get around the ropes really good..."

" Oh... you mean someone like you," said Ken coldly.

Abeam frowned, " I didn't say that".

" But thats what you mean though," said Ken giving a malice grin.

" Figures someone like you wouldn't understand," said Ken closing his eyes.

Abeam sighed and looked back at Smoker, " Lets talk about this later... after we have our task finished alright?"

Ken shock his head, " No... Im taking the promotion."

Abeam looked impatient at Ken now, " Your not taking anything yet."

Ken looked at him firmly, " I do what please and I please what I do... im taking the rank...".

Ken walked back to the stairs ready to leave when he felt someone grasp his shoulder.

Abeam gave him an angry stare, " Oi this is ridiculous... stop playing games".

Ken grabbed Abeam's hand and firmly placed it out of his shoulder, " I'm not playing games... I want that rank and im leaving... thanks for all your help... I'll make sure to remember your training".

And just like that he left behind his long time friend and the others.

Tashigi looked at Smoker puzzled as Ken left, " Where is he going?"

Smoker said nothing he just looked at Abeam's unemotional figure.

Ken walked past the front door of the lab and opened the door as light lit his face.

He got out and walked to the beach trying to see the mountains.

When he saw a glimpse he got the snail phone from his marine jacket and called his general ready for his response.

Ken waited until his general picked up the phone from the other end.

" Hello who is this," said a voice.

Ken placed the snail phone over his mouth, " Its me Ken... Captain Ken Kutosaki."

There was silence for a while before a response was heard.

" Ken... what do you need?" he asked.

Ken hesitated for a while before answering, " I... want to talk about the promotion..."

Silence...

" The promotion... ah yes the promotion... have you decided yet," he asked eagerly.

" Yes... I will accept it..." said Ken firmly.

There was a delighted noise from the general.

" Ah good good... excellent " He said happily.

" Actually I'm very happy... I'm not going to be in Domaisly for some days so I'm going to put you in charge while I arrive... is that alright?"

Ken smiled, " Yes sir".

" Good... very good," he said even more cherfull.

" Oh and another thing... Ken I need you to do something for me," he said.

" What is it sir," said Ken.

" I need you to call the marine's up at the mountains and order them to commence the bombard... you know... so that we can continue our work..." he said.

" Of course sir," said Ken glancing at the mountains.

" Good.. I'll see you in a couple of days... " he said.

And just like that the tone was gone and Ken was alone.

He called the marines while looking up at the mountains.

Then he got a response...

" **Hello who is this..."** said the marine.

Ken put the phone over his mouth, " This is Ken Kutosaki Vice- General ready to order to start your bombard on the mines."

There was silence for a while then Ken got a response, "**Yes sir... we have secured the area just tell us when and well do it sir."**

Ken placed the snail phone away from his mouth wanting to savior this feeling of command for a moment.

When he was satisfied he put the phone over his mouth again, " Fire the damn thing".

There was silence for a while, "** Yes sir... commence explosion in counting... five... four... three... two... one...**

Meanwhile...

Luffy laughed out loud as he rolled down the mountain and bumping into Chopper.

" Luffy !" said Nami with a worried and mad expression.

" Ah ha ah ha Nami come on and try it its fun," said Luffy as he looked up at the sky all dizzy.

Sanji lit up his cigarette, " Luffy... theres no way Nami-Swan will want to get all dizzy by-

" Here I come," said Nami throwing herself out and rolled down until she crashed on Ussop.

Sanji shrugged, " Wait for me Nami-Swan!" he too then rolled down.

Zoro and Robin who were trying to catch up to the rest looked confused as they looked at there friends all laughing all the way down the mountain.

Zoro raised his eyebrows, " What are they doing?"

" Rolling down the mountain," responded Robin.

Zoro rolled his eyes, " I know that... I mean why are they rolling down the mountain?"

She shrugged, " I dunno..."

" Oi Zoro over here," said Luffy from below.

Zoro looked at his captain and smiled, " Yeah I'm coming... but I'm not sure why you guys were rolling down the mountain for".

Luffy smiled, " Cause... its fun."

Zoro smiled, " Figures... I knew you were going to say something like that".

Luffy smiled widened, " Come on try it out and you'll get it".

Zoro shock his head, " No Luffy."

Luffy stuck his tounge out, " Your no fun no more".

Zoro raised his eyebrows, " No fun no more... of coarse I am".

Luffy grinned, " Proof it then".

Zoro shock his head again, " I said no".

Robin smiled at Zoro, " I'm sorry".

Zoro gave her a questioned look, " Sorry... for what?"

" This," she said suddenly an 'imaginary' hand from Zoro's shoulder pushed him down.

Zoro couldn't react fast and before he knew it he was rolling down ready to smash into love cook.

They made a bad collision and it ended up with them fighting each other.

" Shitty swordsmen watch where your going," said Sanji kicking Zoro.

Zoro dodged the kick, " Screw you".

Zoro remembered suddenly that it was Robin who did push him so he quickly ran up the mountain ready to get back at her.

But when he reached for her...for some reason everything went slow for him.

Behind him an explosion was heard near his friends they fell down the ground and there yelling echoed from beneath ... and in front of him Robin tried to pull Zoro towards her with her Hana Hana hands... then gust of winds knocked Robin and Zoro out somewhere near the forest then for Zoro everything went pitch black.

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

Well I present you chapter two... I'm very sorry it took a while but I was busy for a while...

I hope you liked it and I hope you review...

Seee Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	3. Chapter 3 One Lifetime

Zoro opened his eyes noticing the sky was no longer blue but red orange.

He got up and looked at his surroundings... _where am I ?_ he asked himself.

He was back in the forest, but it wasn't the exact same place he was in before it was different.

He slowly remembered what had happened... how an unexpected explosion occurred separating him from his friends and trowing him out here in the woods.

He looked around in hope of finding his friends...but found nobody... he decided to find Robin she had been knocked out along with him so she must be nearby.

He got up and noticed something was wrong... he felt a bit lighter... he looked at his waist and noticed Wadou was gone.

" Damn I lost it," he said looking around trying to find Wadou.

He looked at the path in front of him and saw someone familiar with Wadou in their hands.

He walked towards the path, " Oi Robin..."

Robin turned her face and smiled, " Oh your awake..."

He smiled back and walked next to her, " Why didn't you wake me up earlier... its sundown already,"

She smiled, " I tried... but you just wouldn't awake... so I decided to just let you rest."

He looked down at the floor where washed up fruits were placed together.

" I tried finding food for us... I hope you don't mind... I needed something sharp... so I borrowed one of your kitanas," said Robin giving back Wadou.

He placed Wadou back, " Its all right... you needed something sharp... but... couldn't you have used your devil power to get the fruits... it would have been much easier".

She stiffened her face in silence, and Zoro just looked at her silence puzzled.

" Robin... whats wrong... wha- wait what happened to your arm," he said gently placing his hands around Robin's right hand.

She gave a small smile, " Its nothing... its just a cut I got when I fell down from the explosion."

Zoro looked at her cut... it wasn't infected but she did need something to wrap it with or else it could swell up bad from loss of blood.

" Zoro its okay I'm fine," she said reassuringly.

He ignored her, " Do you have something to wrap the cut with?"

She shock her head, " No I don't but... its okay".

Zoro tried to see if he had a cloth or something... but he found nothing... the only loose cloth he had was his bandanna.

_My bandanna_ thought Zoro taking off his bandanna and unfolding it.

Robin gave him an incredulous look, " Zoro... your not going to use it are you?"

" Its the only thing I have," he said wrapping it around her arm.

He gently wrapped it and made a knot, " Is it too tight?"

She shock her head, " No... its fine".

" Good," he said tighting it just a bit more.

" Is that why you couldn't use your powers... because of the injury I mean?" asked Zoro.

She nodded, " Well I could still use my powers... but it wouldn't help the injury by forcing myself."

Zoro relieved her arm and looked as the sky slowly turned dark.

" Its getting dark... we should eat now probably... before the animals get to it," said Zoro sitting down.

Robin looked at her small backpack that she had put on the floor.

" Zoro I have a small pack of matches in my bag can you get it," she asked.

He nodded and walked towards the bag and opened the front searching for the matches.

" Books...Blanket... tools... why do keep things like that," asked Zoro looking trough the bag.

She smiled, " Its things I have to survive with... I've been accustomed to being prepared ever since I was a child".

Zoro found the matches and took them closing the bag, " I'll start the fire then".

After Zoro had a fire going they came closer to the flames... always Domailsy was cold at night.

Robin started to eat quietly looking up at the stars.

Zoro bit on a fruit looking at her hard glance towards the sky.

He then looked at her wound... his black bandanna was smeared lightly with blood.

Suddenly Robin leaned back looking up, " Have you ever wondered what the world looks like from above?"

Zoro shock his head, " No... not really".

She gave a small smile, " Well Zoro think about it".

He stayed still for a moment wondering if she really wanted for him to think about it.

" How do you picture it from above?" she asked looking at Zoro.

He finally looked up, " Ah...well... I always pictured it flat...".

She nodded in agreement, " I think so too... but still we haven't proven it".

He nodded as he took another bite of the fruit.

It got quiet for a while before anybody said anything.

But Robin still looked up, " I always thought stars were lucky".

He looked at her, " How come?"

She put her hands over her chest, " They can see everything from up there... for that I envy them".

" Robin... don't take it personally... but your really should try to loosen up a little," he said taking two of his kitanas and putting them aside while still holding Wadou.

She gave him a questioned look, " Lighten up... what do you mean​​?"

He walked towards her bag reaching for the blanket, " Stop wondering so much... stop trying to learn too many things... there getting the best out of you".

She gave him a frown, " How is wondering bad for me?"

He leaned down next to her with a blanket in his hand, " Its not bad for you... I'm just saying... you only get one live time... appreciate it".

She gave him a smile, " But I appreciate it by learning all that I can".

He placed the blanket around her, " But what you appreciate... can it bring you anybody".

Her smile was gone as she looked at him.

" Come on... answer it," said Zoro gently rubbing her left cheek.

She felt his warm hand... it felt so good, " No it can't..." she said placing herself to Zoro's reach.

He gently held her, " I know it can't...".

She decided to relax herself next to him placing her head on his shoulder, " Tomorrow lets go find the others," she said faintly as sleep took advantage of her.

" Right," Zoro said leaning over her face.

" Goodnight," he said kissing her forehead as she went soundly to sleep.

She was asleep, but Zoro could see a smile on her face still.

" Damn it Robin... your making me like that love cook," said Zoro annoyed with himself.

But it soon left his mind as he too fell fast asleep holding gently both his treasures.

**AUTHOUR'S COMMENTS**

Damn I really need to catch up... my trip took longer than I thought it would.

Anyways heres chapter 3 hope you enjoyed... please remember to review... I'll try to post more chapters the sooner as I can.

Things are starting to get good and Tashigi Vs Zoro is going to be one hell of a fight I guarantee...

Seeeeee Yahhhhh!


	4. Chapter 4 Just a stupid dream

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

Hello Im back and I'm ready to start posting my chapters again!

I was thinking of posting once a week or something like that, because I also have to submit a chapter of ONE SMALL FAVOR

So basically it's two chapters each from different stories, but the same couple.

I know it's been almost a month since my last update on this story, but I was busy making rough drafts and ideas on the plot.

I have made the story even more interesting and some of the things to come are...

Tashigi V.S Zoro

Ken V.S I'm not telling...

Nami x ?

Perhaps a kid?

And a great ending to the saga (of course)

So why don't I stop writing my comments and let you read

P.S I need to say this and it may seem stupid, but I have to do it...I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

THAT WOULD BE THE GREAT ODA ( Bows down before oda)

Oda: Oh that's not necessary...

Me: ( Shrugs) Eh it's a disclaimer thing...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Oi Luffy wake up," said a tempered female voice inside Luffy's ear.

Luffy opened his eyes and looked at his crew smile as he awoke.

" Luffy you had us worried there," said Ussop helping him up.

Luffy saw his hat on the ground and picked it up and removed some dust off of it.

" Where are we?" asked Luffy as he looked at the small light of sanji's lighter flash in the darkness.

" A long way down from the land above." said Sanji pointing upward.

Luffy looked at a hole that light escaped from, it was probably the hole they fell from.

He looked at his crew and noticed the absence of Zoro and Robin.

" Hey where is Zoro and Robin?" asked Luffy as Sanji twitched as he said Robin's name.

Nami finally spoke, " They seemed to have been separated from us, but I'm really concerned...they were the closest to the explosion."

Luffy looked at the hole above, " I'm going to get whoever it was that made that explosion."

Nami gave him a worried look, " Oi...you okay?"

He looked at her and smiled, " Ah I'm fine, I was just tired I guess."

She nodded in response and Chopper appeared suddenly.

" Hey I see a way out." he said jumping in joy.

The rest looked at him, " Really where?"

" Over there, There is a straight path that leads to a huge chamber, we can get help from there." said Chopper pointing to the left side of the crew.

Sanji released a sigh as smoke escaped his mouth," A chamber huh...so that means people work down here."

Ussop gave a small shudder, " What kind of people want to work so far down from here...mole people?"

" It's possible," said Sanji leading the way with the lighter in his hands to the place Chopper talked about.

Robin awoke as a scent of coffee tickled her nose.

She opened her eyes to see Zoro making a cup of coffee from using Robin's backpack

She sat up and walked towards Zoro with regard, " Good morning Zoro-kun,"

He smiled at her and gave her a cup, " Good morning sleepy head, here have some coffee."

She accepted it and thanked him, she closed her eyes and smelled the coffee's Cinnamon flavored scent.

" Did you add something to it?" she asked looking at Zoro who was bitting on a apple.

" Yeah Cinnamon and a stash of vanilla," he said with a mouth full.

"I can't wait to try it," she said sipping the drink slowly.

She smiled at him, " It's good, thanks."

He shrugged and continued eating.

She felt he was rather distant and didn't feel like talking.

" Zoro-kun is there something troubling you?" asked Robin sitting closer.

His face was a bit nervous and thoughtful as if thinking if he should tell her his problem.

But when he looked at her mysterious blue eyes his hesitant left.

He gave a small sigh, " Okay I'll tell you."

He looked at her and his face seemed a bit red, " I dreamed about something that involved you."

" Oh ?" She asked with a curious smile.

" Yeah, it was actually someone else along with you." he said.

Her smile vanished, his dream started to sound dirty.

" It was a baby." he said finally.

She gave a relieved sigh glad it wasn't what she thought, then she turned red after what he said.

Zoro spoke more softly, " It was _our_ baby."

Robin's heart stopped beating at the response.

Zoro scratched the back of his head, " Pretty dumb huh?"

She shook her head, " No, not dumb at all...so how did it...erm...how did he...or she look like?"

His eyes widened surprised the subject didn't change.

There was an awkward silence before Zoro answered.

After a while he cleared his throat, " Well it was a...a girl."

Robin's eyes filled with interest, " Really?"

Zoro lessened his worries and started to remember his "daughter's" appearance and features.

" She had dark green sparkled hazel eyes, your dark hair," he said with a sarcastic laugh.

Robin gave a faint smile.

" Perhaps your smartness as well I dunno," shrugged Zoro.

He then smiled, " But she didn't have your nose."

She gave a confused look, " What's wrong with my nose?"

" Nothing, I'm saying it as a bad thing not to have," he explained.

She laughed at the thought of her 'daughter's appearance in her head.

" Did she have a name?" asked Robin eagerly.

Zoro shook his head, " No...there was no talking in my dream...we were just on a wide meadow...laughing".

" Laughing?"

" Yeah laughing, I don't know what it was that we were laughing at but-

Zoro looked down and smiled, " But... we were happy."

Robin got up uncomfortable for some reason, " Erm...w-we should go find the others."

Zoro looked up and nodded, " (clears troath) yeah we should...besides it's just a stupid dream."

Robin looked at him angrily, " It's not stupid Zoro-kun...I..."

Robin looked confused now she felt angry for a moment and now she felt a bit awkward.

She gave a faint smile, " I think it's a gifted dream that you received...".

He smiled back, " yeah I think so too."

They both walked towards the end of the forest and on to the mines...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5 On the way

The crew walked deeper into the mines with Chopper taking the lead, the closer they got to the destination the more the crew heard sounds of machinery.

" There was a door a little bit ahead from here," informed Chopper changing to his human form.

" A door huh? So there are people down here..." said Sanji exhaling his cigarette.

" We should be careful, they must have a good reason for being here, who knows...they might be the ones responsible for the explosives," warned Nami.

" Them? I'LL KICK THEIR ASS THEN." Said Luffy charging down his path.

" LUFFY!"

Sanji grabbed Nami's shoulder back, " Nami-San let him go, he's upset about what happened ...hell I would do the same thing if I were him.

" But what if the people that are in there are marines or something?" Asked Ussop.

Sanji's curly eyebrows twitched, " Oh...uh...I don't know."

Nami ran after Luffy angrily, " LUFFY YOU IDIOT COME BACK!."

Meanwhile Zoro and Robin...

" Okay so, if we go our separate ways we can find Luffy and the others more easily?" Asked Zoro as he walked towards the mine sight.

"I do, but... you will probably get lost," said Robin frowning.

" No way, remember earlier what happened?"

" That was luck Zoro-Kun."

" I don't believe in luck."

" Watch out."

" Watch oou-

Zoro tripped over something in the ground and he cursed loudly at himself.

Robin's eyes went wide with fear as she saw what he tripped on.

"Zoro-kun don't move."

Zoro immediately froze, but looked at her confused, " Why what is it?"

" You tripped over an explosive if you move you might set it off," spoke Robin calmly.

" An explosive...you mean like the ones that Luffy and the others got blown away by?" Asked Zoro.

"I think so yes." she said backing away from him.

" I have a plan Zoro-Kun, when I say now I want you to slowly crawl forward until I say stop. When I say stop it will mean that you can get up." Said Robin crossing her arms.

" But my leg is touching the explosive if I move I-

" I know that just trust me."said Robin closing her eyes concentrating.

Zoro sighed and waited for Robin to give him the signal to move.

Suddenly he felt something grab his leg and release it from the touch of the explosive.

" Now...".

Zoro quickly crawled forward until she gave him another sign.

"Stop...".

Zoro got up and looked to his amaze three hands build up on one another picking up the explosive.

"**TRES FLEUR... THROW**!"

The grouped hands threw the explosive into the air and landed far away towards the mountains where they could see the explosion when it made contact with something.

" Thanks," he said smiling at her although she wasn't smiling herself.

" This wouldn't have happen if you would had been paying attention to where you were going." She said putting her hands on her hips.

" Well... you distracted me," he shot back.

" Did I?"Asked Robin smiling.

" Forget it... let's just find those guys so I can get some sleep I'm beat."

" Zoro-Kun... it's morning still," She said looking at the young sun over their heads.

" So? I'm tired."

" I'm going to have to change some of your habits Zoro-Kun."

" Good luck with that...". He mumbled.

" Zoro-kun..." said Robin.

" What?" Asked Zoro looking back at her.

She smiled, " I love you."

He turned his head forward hiding his red marks in his face, " Yeah you said that already."

" Zoro Kun...".

" Okay I know you love me already."

" Your going the wrong way...".

00 " Oh...".

Back to Tashigi and Smoker...

" Well let's get out of here said Smoker heading towards the door with Tashigi at his side.

"What about Abeam?"Asked Tashigi looking back at the frozen man.

" It's alright I already talked to him he'll be okay." Said Smoker opening the door.

" Let's just find Straw-Hat so that we can leave." He said going through the door.

Tashigi sighed, she admitted...finding Zoro was a high priority, but for Smoker finding Luffy was his **first** priority.

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS**_

Hey there I'm back ( sort of) and I know that this seemed a bit smaller than usual.

But thats what I'm going to talk about...see starting September 20th I might have a busy schedule...so I'm afraid that I'm going to call it quits for fan fiction.

So I just want to thank each and every one of you that have reviewed all my stories and I'm thankful that you where all honest as well.

I'm hoping for "future" writers to boost up One Piece, because it's a really terrific Anime and Manga story.

Especially relationship stories such as Zoro and Robin which have been my favorite couple for ever.

I have been offered a writing job that I just can't pass, but unfortunately I'm not going to have time for my stories here... So I had an idea yesterday... if for some reason I don't finish one of my stories...I will be more than grateful to GIVE my stories to other writers...in other words they can take the credit...I don't mind. What I care about is for people to enjoy the stories...that is what really matters.

If you want one of my stories just write a review and I'll email you...no sweat.

I hope that you guys also work with my forum as well and uh once again THANK YOU!

Seeee yaaaahhhh!


	6. Chapter 6 Separation

Luffy ran towards the tunnel until he saw the door Chooper was talking about. He opened it wide open without worry and looked what was in front of him. It was a huge chamber with people shoveling rocks and braking down dirt, all at the far left side of the chamber. And yes just like Nami feared it was the Marines that where working, but their appearance was different. They had constructive clothes on and had black on instead of their traditional blue and white colors.

Luffy however didn't care he just wanted to yell out if they had anything to do with the explosives, he would have too if he didn't feel a hand clasp around his mouth. The infuriated red head gave him a warning to not say a word.

When she released her hand Luffy whispered, " Nami they did it they put those explosives."

" I know that Luffy, but lets not just go in there and cause trouble...let's see what they are up to," said Nami pointing at the Marines.

The rest of the crew finally showed up and looked at awed at the huge chamber.

" Shit look at the size of this place," said Sanji looking around with a new cigarette in his mouth.

" What are they doing picking up rocks for, are they trying to find something?" Asked Chopper looking up at Nami.

Nami frowned at the marines sight, " of course they're trying to find something why else would they be here?"

" I don't like this, I don't like this one bit," said Ussop looking nervous around the chamber.

" Hey I just thought of something," said Chopper looking down.

Everybody turned to him, " If we were able to find this door it means someone made the path from where we where to this chamber... right?"

" Y-yes..." answered Nami nervously.

" So... couldn't there be marines behind us maybe," asked Chopper slowly looking behind him.

" No chopper, remember where we came from was a one way road so if nobody was there then nobody should be behind us." said Ussop calming himself with his answer.

" Oh yeah eh eh," said Chopper smiling.

" ...Don't be so sure," said Sanji drooping his cigarette.

They looked at Sanji who was looking up in his fighting stance. They followed his view and saw a whole bunch of marines pointing revolvers and swords at them.

Luffy placed his hat behind his head and smiled, " I've been waiting to let my frustration out...this is going to be fun."

MEANWHILE ZORO AND ROBIN...

" This is it, this is the place where the explosion was held," said Zoro touching the smoked dark area.

Robin's eyes gazed particularly at a huge hole made in the grass.

" Zoro-kun...," she said walking towards the hole.

Zoro looked at where she was and his eyes went wide.

" This is where they fell...," said Zoro walking towards the spot.

" How long down do you think it is?" Asked Zoro worried of the thought of his friends falling all the way down.

Robin didn't answer she crossed her hands and closed her eyes attempting to use her powers. After a moment she opened her eyes with a sigh.

" I used my hands to reach all the way to the bottom...it's a bit far down, but I'm sure that they would have made it," she said reassuringly.

Zoro smiled, " So should we go down there?"

" Yes we should...I'll use my powers as a ladder, but I'm going to have to go down there first," said Robin already preparing herself to go down the hole. Zoro nodded in agreement and waited patiently as Robin made her way to the bottom of the hole. IT must have been very deep down, because Zoro could hear Robin's murmurs as she made her way down.

" Robin?" Asked Zoro after a while getting a bit anxious and worried.

" Zoro-kun, I have reached the bottom...it looks like a underground mine to me."

Zoro raised his eyebrows in surprise..._a mine? Down there...why?_

" Zoro-Kun," repeated Robin braking Zoro's thought, " I'm going to make a stairway for you using my hands... so when you see the hands just jump on them...don't worry I'll hold you."

" Right," Zoro waited for the hands to appear at the edge of the hole. At first nothing happened until he saw the group of hands together making it a little platform. He was about to climb into it until he heard yelling from behind him.

"**That's the wanted Roronoa alright, fire at will"!**

Zoro saw a group of Marines behind him, and what was worse was that two of them had a loaded cannon. They fired the first two cannons and he jumped to his right already having Wadou by his side.

Unfortunately one of the cannons hit where the hole where Robin climbed down to.

"Shit," mumbled Zoro as more Marines came to aid of the attacking Marines.

Zoro easily dodged all the bullets and he growled angrily annoyed with the marine's resilience.

Zoro who already had all three of his swords out closed his eyes and concentrated on a single attack. He sensed the flow of breath penetrate his surroundings...he waited until the time was right.

It was a mysterious moment, every bullet that was shot from the end of the barrels of guns and cannons slow down somehow...yet Zoro moved freely away from the flow of time.

_"Sight, Hearing, Speech, Smell, Touch, Thought and on to those desires," _ said Zoro in his mind.

_"Good, Evil, Neutrality, and onto those desires,"_ he continued as an unseen force slowly surrounded his swords.

" _Purity and Corruption..._**HYAKU- HACHI POUND HOU!" **( 108 pound cannon)

A greenish phoenix shaped blast escaped the tip of his swords, and along with the blast a huge gust of wind blew at the marines at full speed.

Zoro quickly jumped to his left after realizing what he had done, by creating his attack he had only expanded the blast of the cannon and guns that were fired. And he watched as the impact blew the marines away and also gusted away Zoro.

He clenched his teeth hard, never before had he felt such strong winds able to quickly and easily lift him up and throw him up at quite some distance. And then something clicked on his brain..._Robin_.

Had she been affected with the blast? Probably not, after all she was far down she'd be okay. But still even so Zoro was worried, and apart from worrying there was no time to think either. Blood was flowing quickly to Zoro's head making it even hard to think, he had to think of a way to get as close as possible to where Robin was no matter what. So while he was in the air he attempting to go down upside down for two reasons, one to reach ground level as quickly as possible and two to prevent him from leaving Robin's location.

Unfortunately Zoro made a mistake, sure he went down faster, but how was he going to land? If he tried to land doing a handstand all he would be archiving would be breaking his hands. He had to land with his feet to prevent hurting himself. So he quickly flipped himself right before making contact with the soft meadow grass.

(Stomp) Zoro landed almost perfectly with his left leg crouched. His leg's hurt a bit, but it wasn't a real bother. He looked around to find himself FAR way from where Robin was. Zoro let out a big groan of annoyance and let his body rest on the spiky edge grass.

" Damn It," was all Zoro could manage to say. He looked down to his waist where all three of his beloved swords where intact. He had trouble looking at Wadou, he didn't know why. But after they landed in Domaisly all he could feel when he looked at Wadou was pain and... guilt? Why guilt? He wasn't sure, sometimes there were things nobody could solve or explain. One of them would be how Wadou had...possible warned him of danger. In a way Zoro was glad this happened, well he didn't want this REALLY to happen, but ever since he touched Wadou earlier, he knew Wadou was cold simply to warn him of something bad that was to take place. Now that this has happened he can rest without worrying and guessing what was going to happen. He knew Robin was alright and as well as his crew, but...what if...

Zoro looked thoughtful for a second. He reached for Wadou one more time, he grasped it's beautiful white lace with golden diamond shaped buckles. Then closed his eyes and relaxed. He quickly reopened his eyes that were shaking with fear.

_Kuina...why won't you warm up?_

_**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS **_

Hey guys!

I've been trying to submit chapters, but I have been really busy.

Well I don't know much on what to say really... by September the 20th it will be over for me and yes I have gotten a lot of request for my fics, and I just want to say I'm very very sorry that I haven't

e-mailed you all back...it's just that there is so many...but rest assure I have received your request and I am thankful that you are all interested in my fics... Please give me some time to straighten myself up and I will e-mail the one's that I give my fics too, from there we can arrange how I will give you my fics. I just want to say that I hope that for whoever does get my fics...please do your best... you don't have to be an expert or anything, heck I don't consider myself anywhere near an expert writer compared to some of the talent I have seen, but know this, the secret of writing is not about how good your punctuations and grammar is...but how much you dedicate to your stories...that IS a big noticeable difference... and I'm sure others can relate.

Well maybe just maybe I might submit one or two more chapters before my curtain falls.

Until then...THANK YOU !


	7. New captain: The plot is mentioned

**Hey everybody long time no hear...its me Blue Rouge and I'm back. For a while of course. My job is going great as a journalist I actually have a few weeks off so I'm taking some time on posting more chapters. But firstly I want to apologize for the wait and also to those that wanted to take over for me. I appreciate the fact a lot of you want to help with the story it shows you all like this story and that makes me happy. But last year when I came from home I thought to myself. If I let someone do this story for me... would it still be the same? It's like Oda quiting on One Piece and letting 4 kids take over. Besides I want to continue not only because of how much people like it but also to find out if my writing improved, I feel like it did but thats for you all to decide! **

**Seeeeeeee Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!**

**NOTICE: I HAVE FINISHED THE STORY I JUST WANT TO POST CHAPTERS SLOWLY I'M SORRY IF I'M KILLING SOME OF YOU **

Robin slowly rosed up and brushed the dirt of her shoulders. She had waited a few minutes for the dirt and rocks to stop falling from above. As she gazed up at the now bigger hole, she wondered how the marines found them in a mountain side.

_I wonder if Zoro will be alright.. I hope so. _She looked back in her front view and noticed a long man made tunnel.

_Yes ... it is without a thought that the marines must have a base nearby_, thought Robin walking towards the tunnel. As she walked deeper into the tunnel she glanced something shiny on the ground it was a lighter...Sanji's lighter. Apart from that a trace of footprints and little hoof prints were shown in the ground...they were fresh.

Robin felt a bit of relieve jogging now towards the end of the tunnel.

_Perhaps the crew isn't to far off,_ she thought as her lips slowly curved into a smile. But she lost her footing and fell down on the ground. She looked shocked at what she tripped on, it was a wheel. She got up and looked at it closer. The wheel looked like it was made of steel, she touched it lightly and then turned it clockwise. As soon as she turned it the wheel popped open revealing what it really was.

_A doorknob... a marine base door_, she said in her head. What a clever idea she thought. It was covered in dirt and rocks making look invisible. Marines can just transport from there to the tunnel. She looked slowly into the hidden door and she looked in horror.

Thousands of marines were lined up waiting for something. She then looked at what the marines were looking at...it was the big brother of Zoro's little friend. ..

Meanwhile at the small chamber...

"**Gomu Gomu no Gattling"!**

Exclaimed the straw hat boy letting rapid punches furiously take out all the marines in sight.

This also unfortunately distracted him from two tall marines with cutlass swords targeting the small doctor and redhead.

"**Slice Shoot"!**

Before any of the two marines could blink a pair of blurry legs knocked the swords from their hands.

Sanji placed one of his legs back and bended his body down a bit.

" Hitting or attempting to hurt a woman in front of me is..."

"**Deuxième Haché!"**

The blond cook jumped in midair launched both feet forward making each foot receive a marine's head.

**CRASH!**

Both marines flew to the opposite wall from where they were with a massive impact.

" UNFORGIVABLE!!!" Yelled Sanji at the two unconscious marines.

Luffy looked around in case for more marines but only found the already defeated ones on the ground.

" Yosh," smirked the raven haired captain placing both of his hands on his hips.

" L-Luffy! You and Sanji were too damn noisy, lets move before backup arrives," exclaimed the long nosed marksman.

Nami looked around expectingly at the tunnel where they came from.

Chopper glanced at Sanji who was patting his hands all over his pockets.

" What's wrong Sanji?"

" Nothing, I dropped my lighter by accident can't find it." Sanji gave a small sigh then turned to Nami.

" Nami-swan how are you?"

She smiled at the cook with relieve after realizing no marines were coming for them.

" I'm okay."

Meanwhile outside at the mountainside...

Zoro still was holding his special sword in his hand while closing his eyes.

Something bad was still to occur.

Suddenly he felt were he was shake and he quickly rose wondering if another dynamite blast occurred.

But the impact he felt was different, it actually felt familiar felt like a kick... Sanji!

He got on his knees and placed his head next to ground. Hoping to hear a sign that the shitty cook was the one responsible for the kick.

Then he heard it, his voice.

"UNFORGIVABLE"!!!

He got up and lightly tapped the ground with a foot.

If he could hear Sanji's voice from below that meant the space between the ground and wherever the tunnel was, it was short.

He got out his katanas and aimed at the ground ready to create a hole to his friends.

He was just about to do an attack when he heard a child's voice call his name.

"ZORO"!!!

Zoro turned his head to see Lin throw his hands warningly at him.

"Zoro-kun what are you doing?"  
Zoro looked at Lin curiously, what was he doing here and why was he stopping him.

" I am going to make a hole here to free my friends, they're trapped down there." Said Zoro calmly as Lin's eyes grew in amazement of Zoro's respond.

Zoro watched the boy stay quiet so he decided to take the opportunity to finish what he was about to start.

Suddenly Lin put his hands on Zoro's arms.

" Don't you'll just blow yourself up."

Zoro glanced at the kid surprisingly.

"Nani? Blow up? What are you talking about?" Said the green haired swordsman raising one of his eyebrows.

Lin pointed at the ground, " This mountainside is completely covered in dynamites."

Zoro's eyes went wide, " WHAT!?"

Domaisly city...

Tashigi walked around the town for the fourth time, examining the city to fully remember everything about it. Smoker had asked her to patrol the city and be on the lookout for the straw-hat crew and immediately call him for backup. His last order depended on which crew member she met. If it were anybody, but Roronoa Zoro she would call Smoker. Roronoa was all for her, she wanted a rematch badly with no help. Roronoa may be strong, but she would be damned if she had help to bring him down...

Back to Ken

Nico Robin looked down and glanced at the man from Lin's house... Lin's brother.

He was in front of the mass numbers of marines as if he were some type of leader.

Then she heard his voice and decided to listen carefully.

" Okay listen up men, I have found out that Straw-Hat and his crew have arrived."

Faint murmurs quickly spread at the mass number of marines.

One of them yelled out a remark.

" Is it true that demon Nico Robin is with them?"

Robin bit her lip furiously, what she would do to clutch whoever said that.

"Yes, she's with them indeed." Assured Ken hesitantly.

The murmurs grew to loud complaints of 'how do we stop her' and 'she destroys marine ships for fun'.

"SILENCE!" Ken yelled losing his patients.

The room fell silent.

Ken strolled around while looking down but glanced back at his men when he spoke.

" No matter how strong, do NOT touch any of them."

Loud wails of confused sounds filled the room.

" IT'S AN ORDER"!

Once again the room went silent.

" I have nothing truly against them, as long as they get out of our way don't touch them, if however they attack you may do what you like." Said Ken pausing before his last sentence.

" We will continue our project here until our boss arrives until then I have absolute command." Ken gave his men fierce eyes when he said 'absolute'.

"You may all rest." Said Ken giving a straight posture.

"YES SIR!" Said the marines saluting their captain.

Ken turned his back on his men then paused and said firmly.

" This is no order...but if I were you guys..."

The marines looked back at their captain.

" I would go to my family today, who knows...you might not see them tomorrow..."

Silence grew in the room until Ken's footsteps left the room.

Robin stood back up and concentrated her thoughts on what she just heard.

This man...may not be all that hard stoned as he acts like.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
